The Entity
(Not to be confused with The Entity (Wrestler). '''The Entity '''was a Force-sensitive obsessed with the Dark side of the Force. The true identity of The Entity is currently unknown. During the early days of the Clone Wars, The Entity got the attention of Bri-Nah, a fallen Jedi who had abandoned the order to pursue her own goals. It called her to the planet of Pillio where it showed her its true power. Wanting to learn about the Dark side of the Force, Bri-Nah pledged herself to The Entity and became its apprentice. Together, they set out to take control of several systems for themselves. Even though the Galactic Republic had control of many worlds during the Clone Wars, some began to rebel against them. Most of these planets decided to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who was the opposing galactic faction at the time. Some planets were different, and seemed to rebel with no political motives in mind. It is said that this was due to The Entity itself, who was corrupting the minds of the citizens of the Republic. The Drawth Rebellion was the first of many conflicts The Entity would play a major role in starting. The Entity's creation of the Drawth Rebellion quickly grew the attention of the 434th Legion, which was a military legion in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. This legion, led by Jedi General Pablo-Jill, arrived on the planet of Seenen Drawth in response to the rumored corruption. The point of the Drawth Rebellion was to drive the Republic forces off of the criminal world, and it was successful. With the leading galactic faction gone, The Entity was able to gain full control of the world for its own use, manipulating all of its people into serving it. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Abilities Like most of its abilities, it is unknown where The Entity learned lightsaber combat. It is clear that it does not focus on the skill, as Entity only used the red blade when it was in a close combat situation. During the final battle of the Drawth Rebellion, The Entity engaged and was clearly outclassed by Jedi Commander Zakar'i in a lightsaber duel. It was Entity's use of the force that allowed it to defeat the young Jedi as well as his master, showing that it didn't need a lightsaber to be the powerful being it is. Force Abilities The Entity was immensely powerful in the force, more so than most of the Jedi and Sith of the time. During the Drawth Rebellion, it was shown using extremely advanced force powers such as force lightning, an ability typically attributed to the great Sith Lords. The Entity also showed the ability to manipulate and corrupt the minds of millions on the planet of Seenen Drawth. This ability is what allowed The Entity to take control of the planet, cause the Drawth Rebellion, and allow its dark influence to spread throughout the galaxy. It is unknown where it learned such advanced powers. In addition to these abilities, The Entity was also shown to be skilled in more basic force powers such as telekinesis. Category:Clone Wars: Dark Rebellion Category:Dark Jedi